User blog:Goji73/If MK2011 had Friendships
Here would be my take on what the cast of MK 2011 would do if they had Friendships instead of Babalities, some of these are homages to their past friendships just to give you all a heads up: *Scorpion = Shoots his spear at the opponent, but as he pulls the opponent back towards him, Scorpion gives him/her a hug. *Liu Kang = A disco ball descends from the ceiling and Liu Kand starts dancing. (akin to his MKII Friendship) *Kung Lao = Drops his hat on the ground and does a mexican dance around it while shaking maracas. *Sub-Zero = Steps aside and creates a snowman with his ice for the viewer to see. (slight akin to his MK3 Friendship) *Sindel = Whips her hair back and forth. *Ermac = Levitates himself and starts rocking back and forth. *Reptile = With his Camoflouge abilities, Reptile's clothes turned rainbow colors, teasing Chameleon *Kitana = Whips out a cake for the viewer to see. (akin to her MKII Friendship) *Johnny Cage = Whips out a trophy and a message appears saying "You just got CAGED" *Jade = Whips out her pole and does a pole dance, different and more exotic than her victory pose. *Mileena = Takes off her mask and put on make-up, as the camera zooms in, the result is disasterous and the camera breaks at Mileena's result. *Nightwolf = Transforms into a Wolf and starts chasing his tail. *Cyrax = Fires a few bombs from his chest and they explode, revealing confetti. *Noob Saibot = Conjures up a shadow clone and plays patty cake with it. *Smoke = A sign that reads "No Smoking" falls from the sky, causing his own smoke emission to cease, then looks at the ground and says, "Aw..." (akin to his MKT Friendship) *Sektor = Fires a few rockets from his chest into the air and they explode like fireworks. *Sonya = Skips rope. *Jax = Does handstand/vertical pushups. *Kano = Pulls out some knifes and juggles them. *Stryker = Pulls out a school crossing stop sign and few demonic creatures (from the invasion battlefields) run across the screen. (akin to his MK3 Friendship) *Shang Tsung = Transforms into Ed Boon and gives a Thumbs up saying "You found me!" *Baraka = Whips out one of his blades, which is covered with marshmellows. Baraka then starts chewing on them. *Kabal = Pulls out his hookswords and juggles them. *Raiden = Summons lightning in his hands, but as they surge, the MK theme is heard playing as the lightning is making sounds like Tesla Coils. *Sheeva = Spins plates on sticks held with each of her hands. (akin to her MK3 Friendship) *Quan Chi = Summons a skeleton and performs the "Puttin on the Ritz" dance with it. *Cyber Sub-Zero = Fires a snow blower from his chest and shoots snow into the air as it sprinkles back down again. Bosses *Goro = '''Stomps his foot, which launches the opponent into the air and into his arms. Goro then starts tickling his opponent with him/her in his arms. *Kintaro = Sees a giant ball of yarn, then lays on his back and start playing with the ball of yarn, all while purring happily *Shao Kahn = As the jingle plays for the Friendship, Shao Kahn looks shocked and reluctantly says something nice about the the opponent (ex. "You don't suck," "You're the best," "That was good," etc.) Afterwards Shao Kahn pouts and looks ''very ''embarrassed. while looking off in the other direction. '''DLC *Skarlet = Pours some blood on her hair and lathers it like shampoo, all while humming. *Kenshi = Twirls his sword like a baton. *Rain = Summons rain, but above him a rainbow appears (slight akin to his MKT Friendship) *Freddy Krueger = Waves his hand "goodbye" to the viewer, but as he turns to leave. Freddy jumps up and really close to the camera, shouting loudly in attempt at a screamer, before the camera zooms into his mouth and everything goes dark Here's what I think should've been friendships if they were in MK 2011. A bit cheesy, but then again most of the friendships were as well. Feel free to comment with your own ideas of what Friendships should be what and for who... P.S. - Sorry, I couldn't think of a Friendship idea for Kratos. I don't have the PS3 version of the game and I don't know much about the God of War games to think of a decent Friendship. Category:Blog posts